List of House of Mouse Ultimate characters
Characters List of Disney Characters: *Classic Disney Cartoons, Comics and Video Games (Epic Mickey): Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's good ad bad consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the 3 Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the 3 Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from A Whoopie Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Bloom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's daughters, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond, Toodles, Quoodles, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia the Cat, Bunny Children, Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, 3 kittens from Pluto's Kittens, Beagle Boys, the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman, 2 Aliens from How to Camp & various black and white characters. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, The Evil Queen, the Magic Mirror & the forest animals. *Pinnochio: Pinnochio, Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Cleo, Figaro, Monstro, John Worrington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman & the Donkey Boys. *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Chernobog's minions/ghosts of Bald Mountain, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the centaurettes (the one wearing the most erotic outfit), Bacchus, Jacchus, Yo-Yo Flamingo, the Snooty Six Flamingos, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, The Ballerina, T-rex, Triceratops, Dimetrodon, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodons, Tylosaurus, The Spring Sprite, The Elk & The Firebird. *The Relucant Dragon: The Relucant Dragon, Sir Giles & the Boy. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timonthy Q. Mouse, Dumbo's mom, the Crows, the Elephants & Pink Elephants. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Thumper's sisters, Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's mom, Faline & the hunter's dogs. *Saludos Amigos: Jose Carioca & Pedro the Plane. *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito & Burrito. *Make Music Mine: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the seagulls & Casey. *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear & Mr. Bluebird. *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo & Lulubelle. *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot & Big Toot. *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, The Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel & Tilda. *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, The King, The Grand Duke, Jaq, Gus, the mice, the birds, Prudence, The Fairy Godmother, Drizella, Anastacia, Lucifer, Pom-pom & Lady Tremaine. *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Chesire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus, The Carpenter, Card Soldiers, The Card Soldiers who painted the Queen of Heart's white roses, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds & Flamingo. *Peter Pan/Disney Fairies/Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan, Peter's shadow, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Jane, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Hook's Pirates, Octopus, Lost Boys, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank and Bobble, Terence, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Lyria, Rumble, Chloe, Blaze, Cheese, Prilla, Beck, Fira, Spike, Gliss, Sled, Lord Milori, Dewey, Slush, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina & Sharky and Bones. *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Si and Am, Annette, Danielle, Colette, Scamp, Angel, Buster, stray dogs, Jim Jr. & the dogcatcher. *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Kung Hubert, King Stefan, Queen Leah, the Squirrels, the Birds, the Owl & other forest animals who had becomes Aurora's friends. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies (Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Cadpig,etc.), Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Horace and Jasper Badun, the Colonel, Spot the Chicken, Thunderbolt & Lil' Lightning. *The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, the Squirrel girl, Mad Madam Mim & Sir Kay. *Mary Poppins: Penguin Waiters & the fox. *The Jungle Book/TaleSpin: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, The 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Wildcat, Shanti, Ranjan, Lucky & the Wolf Council. *The Love Bug: Herbie. *The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Roquefort the mouse, Frou-Frou & Edgar Balthazar. *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird & Rhino Soccer Players. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nothingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guards, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny & Mother Rabbit. *Winnie the Pooh trilogy: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kessie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy's mom, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Porcupine, Woodpecker, Narrator, The Backson & the bees. *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach & Joanna the Goanna. *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon. *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, Chief, Dinky, Boomer, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose & the girl scout. *The Black Cauldron: The Horned King, The Cauldron Born, Horned King's Guards, Creeper, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Flewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen-Wen, Dalben, Gwythaints & the Witches of Morva. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby, Professor Ratigan, Fidget & Ratigan's Thugs. *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, Toon Patrol (Smarty/Smart Ass, Greazy, Wheezy, Psycho and Stupid) & Judge Doom. *Oliver and Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Georgette, Fagin, Jenny Foxworth, Winston & Roscoe and De Soto. *The Little Mermaid trilogy: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, Ariel's sisters (Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella & Alana), Scuttle, Grimsby, Max, Melody, Morgana, Undertow, Tip and Dash, Spot the Orca, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Gabriella and Ollie, Cloak and Dagger, King Triton's guards, Evil Manta, Little Evil, Marina Del Ray, Benjamin & Queen Athena's ghost. *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Gaston , LeFou, the Bimbettes, the Villagers, Wardrobe, Sultan, Angelique, Christmas Decorations, Le Plume, Webster, Crane, Fife, Maurice, Phillippe & Forte. *Aladdin trilogy: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Iago, The Magic Carpet, the Sultan, Jafar, The Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, 2 hungry street children, Razoul, the guards, the 40 thieves, Sa'luk (as a gold statue found by Daffy Duck), Cassim, Sadira, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mirage, Phasir, the Peddler, Haroud Hazi Bin, Ayam Aghoul & Nasira. *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, the Wildebeest, the lionesses, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, the Outsiders, Uncle Max, Timon's mom, Speedy the Snail, Little Jimmy, Smolder the Bear & other Pride Land animals. *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, WIggins, Percy, Kekata, Chief Powhatan, Kocoum, Thomas, Nakoma, all Indians, John Rolfe, Mrs. Jenkins & Uttamatomakkin. *A Goofy Movie/Goof Troop: Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J. & Bobby. *Huchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Judge Claude Frollo, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Clopin, Zephyr & Madellaine. *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, Cerberus, Athena, Athena's Owl, Aphrodite, Adonis, Hephaestus, Areas, Fear and Terror, Apollo, Demeter, Cassandra, Icarus, Nemesis, Echidna, Echidna's children, Ra, Khnum and Bastet, Poseiden, Hecate & the Titans (Lythos Pyros, Stratos & Hydros). *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Chi-Fu, The Emperor, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Fa Family Ancestors, Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers. *Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Kerchak, Moyo, The Gorillas, Sabor, John Clayton, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Zugor, Basuli, Chief Keewazi, Lady Waltham, 2 velociraptors, Lt. Colonel Staquait & Queen La. *The Emperor's New Groove/The Emperor's New School: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk, Malina, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Yupi, Bucky the Squirrel, Mrs. Birdwell & Kronk's dad. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmina Packard, Gaetan, Moliere, Vincenzo Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez, Preston B. Whitmore, Jedidiah Farnsworth, Obby, Helga Sinclair & Commander Rourke. *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann & Lydia Pearson. *The Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, Emily the Bleeding Bride, Madame, Leota, Master Gracely, the singing bust & Ramsley. *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment. *Lilo and Stitch/Stitch!: Stitch, Lilo Pekelai, Nani Pekelai, Dr. Jumbaa, Pleaky, Cobra Bubbles, David Kawena, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, Grand Councilwoman, Raptor-like alien soldiers, Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, Experiment 625/Reuben, Angel, Stitch's cousins (Sparky,etc.), Leroy, Yuna, Obaa, Kijimuna, Tarou, Officer Suzuki, Honda-san, Sasha, Penny/Piko, Takumi, Reika, Cyber & Delia. *Treasure Planet: Jim Hawkings, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Morph, B.E.N., John Silver & Scroop. *Brother Bear: Kenai, Koda, Nita, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Tanana & The Great Spirits (Sitka and Koda's mom) *Home on the Range: Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pearl Gesner, Buck, Jeb, Audrey, Larry, Ollie, Rusty, The Chicks, Piggies, Sherriff Brown, Lucky Jack, the Willie Brothers & Alameda Slim. *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack Skelington, Sally Skellington, Zero, Oogie Boogie, Mayor of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock and Barrel & Citizens of Halloween Town. *Chicken Little: Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Kirby, Buck Cluck, Foxy Loxy & Goosey Loosey. *Meet the Robinsons: Wilbur, Lewis, Carl the Robot, Lefty, Tiny the T-rex, Bowler Hat Guy & DOR-15. *Bolt: Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny & Penny's mom. *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Prince Naveen, Charlotte, Louis, Ray, Big Daddy, Mama Odie, Juju, shadow minions, Dr. Facilier & his shadow. *Tangled, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Pub Thugs, Stabbington Brothers, the 4 sisters & Mother Gothel. *Dinosaur: Aladar, YAr, Plio, Zini, Suri, Kron, Bruton, Neera, 2 kid Iguanodons, Baylene, Eema, Url, Kron's Herd & 2 Carnotaurus. *Wreck-It-Ralph: Wreck-It-Ralph, Fix-It-Felix, Jr., Gene, Nicelanders, Q*bert characters (Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Ugg and Sam), Sergeant Calhoun, General Hologram, Cy-Bugs, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sugar Rush Racers, Wynchel and Duncan, Soul Bill & King Candy/Turbo. *Lizzie Mcguire: Lizzie Mcguire. *The Proud Family: Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Sugar Mama Proud, Bobby Proud & Puff the Dog. *Kim Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade Load, Mr. and Mrs Possible, Tim and Jim Possible, Senior Senior Sr., Senior Senior Jr., Bonnie Rockwaller, Monkey Fist, Monkey Ninjas, Amy Hall, Shego & Dr. Drakken. *That's So Raven: Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas, Chelsea Daniels, Cory Baxter, Tanya Baxter & Victor Baxter *Dave the Barbarian: Dave Barbarian, Fang Barbarian, Candy Barbarian, Faffy, Lula & Twinkle the Marvel House. *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. *Kilala Princess: Kilala Reno, Rei, Kilala's parents, Tippe, Sylphy, Erica, Prince Phillip's cousin & Validou. *American Dragon: Jake Long, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Kay Long, Mr. and Mrs Long, Oracle Twins, Professor Rotwood, Witches of Woodstock, Rose/Huntsgirl & the Huntsman. *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Zack & Cody Martin. *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Fireside Girls, Irving Django Brown, Jeremy Johnson, Jeremy's band, Stacy Hirano, Jenny, Suzy Johnson, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Mr. Fletcher, miscellaneous kids who always joins Phineas and Ferb, Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, Grandma and Grandpa Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram, Carl Karl, O.W.C.A. agents (Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, etc.), Mayor Doofenshmirtz, Meap, Mitch, Ballony, Lovehandel, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Talking Zebra, Brobots, Vanessa's mom, Stacey's mom, singers of "Squirrels in My Pants", backup dancers, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Dr. Diminutive, Dr. Aloyse von Roddenstein/Rodney, Professor Poofenplotz, Norm & Dr Doofenshmirtz. *Hannah Montana: Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart. *Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Harper Finkle, & Mr. and Mrs. Russo. *Fish Hooks: Milo, Oscar, Bea, Jocktopus, Albert, Jumbo, Clamantha, Finberley, Shellsea, Koi, Esmargot, Mr. Mussels, Coach Salmons, Principal Sickler, Mr. Baldwin, Bud, Wilford, Steve Jackson & Randy Pincherson. *Gravity Falls: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos & Wendy Corduroy. *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil: Kick Buttowski & Gunther Magnuson. *Pirates of the Carribean trilogy: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Hector Barbossa, Bill Turner, Davy Jones, Crew of the Flying Ducthman, Marty, James Norrington, Cutler Beckett, Pintel and Ragetti, Master Gibbs, Black Pearl cursed crew, Tia Dalma/Calypso, Kraken, Sao Feng, Jack the Monkey, Mullroy and Murtogg, Captain Teague, Prison Dog, Cotton and his parrot, Phillip Swift, Syrena, Mermaids of Whitecap Bay, Angelica, Blackbeard's crew, Gunner, Quartermaster, Master-At-arms, Yeoman & Blackbeard. *The Brave Little Toaster: Toaster, Lampy, Radio, T.V. & Air Conditioner. *Tron: Tron, Sark, Master Control Program, Sam Flynn, Quorra, Kevin Flynn, Rizler, CLU & Black Guards. *High School Musical: Troy Bolton, Gabriela Montez, Troy's dad, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor & the WildCats team (players and cheerleaders). *National Treasure: Bejamin Gates, Riley Poole, Abigail Chase, Patrick Gates & Emily Appleton. *Doc McStuffins: Doc McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie & Squeakers. *Handy Manny: Manny, Kelly, Turner, Pat, Rusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Dusty, Felipe, Beamer, Mr Lopart & Fluffy. *Little Einsteins: Annie, Leo, June, Quincy & Rocket. *Special Agents Oso: Special Agent Oso, Paw Pilot & Mr. Dos. *Jungle Junction: Dozer. *Chuggington: Wilson, Brewster & Koko. *Sofia the First: Sofia, Jade, Ruby & Clover. *The Wild: Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, Ryan, Cloak and Camo, Stan and Carmine, Dung Beetles, Wildebeest, Blag, idiotic wildebeest, Kazar & his koala god. *Enchanted: Giselle, Prince Edward, Pip, forest animals, troll Nathaniel & Queen Narissa. *Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Mallard, Launchpad McQuack & Honker Muddlefoot. *Gargoyles: Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx & Angela. *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Gadgetmobile & Dr. Claw. *G-Force: Darwin, Juarez, Blaster, Hurley, Bucky, Mooch & Speckles. *Monster Allergy: Ezekiel Zick & Elena Potato. *Doug: Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine & Patty Mayonnaise. *Narnia Trilogy: Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Mr. Tumnus, Mr and Mrs. Beaver, Aslan, Prince Caspian, Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Asterius, Ironcloud, Suncloud, Rainstorm, Bulgy Bears, King Miraz, Dr. Cornelius, Telemarine Army, Tavros, Jemain, Caprius, Nausus, Lord Drinian, Eustace Scrubb, Crew of the Dawn Treader, Liliandil, Fox, Oreius, Narnian Army, The White Witch's Army, Ginarrbirk, Otmin, Maugrim & Jadis the White Witch. *Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Namine, Lingering Sentiment, Master Eraqus, Vanitas, Master Xehanprt/Xehanort, Organization XIII (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion and Org Moogle), Ansem the Wise/DiZ, Terra-Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Isa, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku-Ansem, Kairi's Grandma, Riku Replica, Anti-Saix, Anti-Sora, Anti-Riku, Sora-Heartless, Komori Bat (appeared as Sora's pet), Hostile Program, Nobodies, Heartless, Unversed & Dream Eaters (Nightmares & Spirits). *Walt Disney Company: Walt Disney & Bob Iger (he reprises Roy E. Disney's cameo role). Co-owned with Disney: Pixar: *Toy Story trilogy: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Barbie, Mr. Potatohead, Mrs. Potatohead, Wheezy, Little Green Men, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Bullseye, Sarge, Green Army Men, Lenny, R.C., Andy's other toys, Andy Davis, Mutant Toys, Stretch, Big Baby, Sparks, Ken, Chunk, Chatter Telephone, Bonnie's Toys (Totoro, Chuckles, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod), Buzz No.2, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete & Lots-o' Huggin' Bear. *A Bug's Life: Flik, Dot, Atta, The Queen, Alphie, The Blueberries, Ant Colony, Francis, Heimlich, Manny, Gypsy, Dim, Rosie, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Axel and Loco, Thumper, Molt & Hopper. *Monsters Inc.: Sully, Mike, Boo, Celia, Roz, CDA, Jerry, Monsters Inc. workers, Fungus, Randall & Mr. Waternoose. *Finding Nemo: Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Crush, Squirt, Bruce, Chum, Anchor, Mr. Ray, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Moonfish, Gill, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Bubbles, Jacques, Peach, Nigel, Coral's ghost, ghost of Nemo's brothers and sisters, Seagulls, Anglerfish & Barracuda (seen as Edward's dinner). *The Incredibles: Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode, Omnidroid, Mirage & Syndrome. *Cars trilogy: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Doc Hudson (sometimes as a ghost), Sally, Sherriff, Red, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Frank the combine harvester, tractor cows, Mia and Tia, Chick Hicks, The King, The King's wife, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix racers, Acer, Grem, Ivan (as Mater's disguise), Tony, Trihull, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Alexander Hugo & Professor Z. *Ratatouille: Remy, Emile, Django, Git, other rats, Alfredo Linguini, Anton Ego & Chef Gusteau's ghost. *WALL-E: WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Axiom's rejected robots & GO-4. *Up: Carl Fredicksen, Ellie's ghost, Russell, Kevin, Kevin's babies & Doug. *Brave: Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Harris, Hubert and Hamish, Maudie, Angus, The Witch and her crow & Mor'du. Studio Ghibli: *Castle in the Sky: Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola & Muska. *Grave of the Fireflies: Seita's ghost & Setsuko's ghost. *My Neighbor Totoro: Satsuki, Mei, Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe, Totoro, Catbus, Nanny/Granny & Kanta. *Kiki's Delivery Service: Kiki. *Only Yesterday: Taeko Okajima. *Porco Rosso: Porco Rosso, Gina, Fio Piccolo, Donald Curtis & Mama Autio Gang. *Whisper of the Heart/The Cat Returns: Shizuku Tsukishima, Seiji Amasawa, Yuko Harada, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, Muta, Toto, Haru Yoshioka, Prince Lune, Prince Lune's troops, Yuki, Natori, Natoru & the Cat King. *Princess Mononoke: Ashikata, San, San's wolf stepbrothers, Moro, Moro Clan/wolf clan, Yakul, kodamas, Nago, Nago's boar minions, Kaya, Forest Spirit, Jigo & Lady Eboshi. *Spirited Away: Chihiro Ogino, Haku, Yubaba, Kamanjii, Lin, Boh, Zeniba & No-Face. *Howl's Moving Castle: Sophie (as a young girl or an old lady), Howl, Markl, Calcifer & The Witch of the Waste. *Tales from EarthSea: Ged, Prince Arren, Therru & Tenar. *Ponyo: Ponyo & Sosuke. *Arrietty: Arrietty, Pod, Spiller, Homily & Sho. *From Up on Poppy Hill: Umi Matsuzaki. *Studio Ghibli: Hayao Miyazaki Marvel Comics: Superheroes: *X-men: Professor X, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Jean Grey, Havok, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Banshee, Storm, Sunfire, Rogue, Psylocke, Gambit, Dazzler, Jubilee, Bishop, Emma Frost, Pixie, Sunspot, Hope Summers, X-23, Cable, Magma, Polaris & Deadpool. *Avengers: Iron Man (Tony Stark), Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Giant Man/Ant Man/Yellow Jacket, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hercules, Black Panther, Vision, Wonder Man, Captain Marvel, Falcon, Nova, Mockingbird, Mrs. Marvel, War Machine (James Rhodes), Jack-of-Hearts, Firebird, Namor, She-Hulk, Tigra, Spiderwman & Reptil. *Fantastic Four: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch & H.E.R.B.I.E. *Ghost Riders: Johnny Blaze, Danny Ketch & Noble Kale. *Miscellaneous: Spiderman, Captain Britain, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Arana, Machine Man, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Gamora, Groot, Star-Lord and Rocket Racoon), Sentry, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Agent Phillip Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. workers & Red Guardian. *Asgardians: Balder, Beta Ray Bill, Frey, Frigga, Heimdall, Hermod, Hoder, Hrimhari, Kelda, Odin, Sif, Tyr, Valkyrie, Vidar, Volla & Warriors Three (Fandral, Hogun & Volstagg). Supervillains: *Brotherhood/Acotyles: Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, Avalanche, Marrow, Sabretooth, Domino, Unus, Mimic, Multiple Man, Black Tom Cassidy, Azazel, Scanner, Kleinstock Brothers, Mellencamp & Mercury. *H.Y.D.R.A.: Red Skull, Hatemonger, Grim Reaper, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Baron Zemo, Arnim Zola, Crossbones, Winter Soldier, Taskmaster, King Cobra, Madame Viper & Serpent Society. *Masters of Evil: Black Knight, Enchantress, Executioner, Melter, Radioactive Man, Crimson Dynamo, Abomination, Living Laser, Chemistro, Grey Gargoyle, Doctor Doom, Loki, Ultron, Mandarin, Whirlwind & Wrecking Crew. *Sinister Twelve: Doctor Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, Mysterio, Venom, Shocker, Beetle, Scorpoin, The Lizard, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Tombstone, Hydroman, Hammerhead & R.H.I.N.O. *Miscellaneous: Jackal, Kingpin, Carnage, Molten Man, Morbius the Living Vampire, Silver Sabre, Black Cat, Black Symbiote, M.O.D.O.K., A.I.M., Klaw, Mole Man, Mole People, Puppet Master, Skrulls, Super-Skrull, Skrull Queen, Thanos, Red Hulk, Kang the Conqueror, Blizzard, Madame Masque, Iron Monger, Technovore, Justin Hammer, Shuma-Gorath, Unicorn and Killer Shrike, Whiplash, Ultimo, Morgan Le Fay, Ulik, Sentinels, Lady Deathstrike, Fin Fang Foom, Daken, Dormmamu, Destroyer (as a cameo in the prop room), Satannsih, Mojo and Spiral, Apocalypse, Apocalypse's four horsemen, Blackheart, Mephisto, Succubus, The Hidden, Blackout, Mr. Hyde, Silver Samurai, The Hand ninjas, Bullseye, Sauron, Zatharos, Marvel Zombies, Onslaught & Galactus. Civilains/Others: *Civilians: Mary Jane, Aunt May, Dr. Connors, Mrs. Connors, Billy Connors, J.Jonah Jameson, Uncle Ben's ghost, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Officer Stacy, Flash Thompson, General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Betty Ross, Felicia Hardy, Jane Foster, Alicia Masters, Stark Industries workers, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan & Jarvis. *Marvel Company: Stan Lee. Jim Henson Company: *The Muppets: 80's Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, The Elvises, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, The Frackles, George the Janitor, Gonzo the Great, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Mr. Poodlepants, The Muppets Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Steel Rabbit, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Waldo C. Graphic, Walter, Whatnots & Yolanda the Rat. *Sesame Street: Abby Cadaby, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Captain Breakfast, Captain Vegetable, Chicago the Lion, Chip and Dip, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Elmo, Ernie, Granny the Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Mr. Johnson, Lefty the Salesman, Mama Bear, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Rosita, SAM the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Aloysius Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Yip Yips & Zoe. *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow, Luna & Ray the Sun. *Jim Henson Company: Jim Henson Xilam Studios: *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy, Dee, Marky, Joey, Jack, Bob, Monica & Olivia. *Shuriken School: Eizan Kaburagi, Okinu Dohan, Jimmy B., Nobunaga, Tetsuo, Yota Sugimura, Ami Saeki, Marcos Gonzales, Jacques Morimura, Choki, Daisuke Tokagame, Pork, Principal of Shuriken, Vladimir Keitawa, Kubo Utamaro, Kita Shunai, Zumichito & Mrs. Clean. *A Kind of Magic: Tom, Willow, Gregory, Cindy, Ferocia & His Highness. *Zig and Sharko: Zig, Marina, Sharko, Bernie, the gorilla, King Neptune & his orca guards. Others: Non-Disney: Warner Bros: *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Loghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety the Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam, Penelope Pussycat, Barnyard Dog, Goofy Gophers, Gossamer, Granny, Henery Hawk, Hippety Hopper, Aooga, Sylvester Jr., Lola Bunny, Michigan J. Frog Spike and Chester, Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, Rocky and Mugsy, Witch Hazel, Bosko, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Buddy, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Egghead Jr., Mrs. Prissy, K-9, Mark Antony, Pussyfoot, Melissa Duck, Petunia Pig, Snifffles, Cecil Turtle, Chester Dog, Pete Puma, Hector the Bulldog, Claude Cat, The Three Bears, Playboy Penguin, Witch Hazel, Honey Bunny & many other Merrie Melodies. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Watto, Dot, Pinky, Brain, Slappy Squirrel, The Goodfeathers, Button, Mindy, Minerva Mink & Mr. Skullhead. *Tiny Tunes: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Ham, Elmyra, Montana, Fifi, Shirley, Furrball, Dizzy, Sweetie Pie, Calamity, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo, Little Sneezer, Arnold, Byron, Fowlmouth, Mary Bookworm, Concord & Barky. *Harry Potter trilogy: *The Matrix trilogy: *Warner Bros Company: Cartoon Network: *Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 6, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 83 and 84, Numbuh 44 & 44, Numbuh 74.239, Lizzie Devine, Tommy Gilligan, Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson, Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Stickybeard, Stickybeard's crew, Teen Ninjas, Toilenator, Count Spankulot, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Chester, Common Cold, Heinrich Von Marzipan, Ice Cream Men, Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Father & The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage, Muriel Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Shirley, Di Lung, Computer, Dr. Vindaloo, Nowhere Newsman, Le Quack & Katz. *Cow and Chicken:Cow, Chicken, Flem, Earl, Dad, Mom, Teacher & The Red Guy/Satan. *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Quadruplex T-3000 Computer, Monkey, Lee Lee and Mee Mee, Koosalagoopagoop, Phillips Luzinsky, Action Hank, Commader, Agent Honeydew, Quackor, Major Glory, Van Hallen, Krunk & Mandark. *Ed, Edd & Eddy: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz & the Kanker Sisters. *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Gladys, Richard "Dick", Grandmama, Mindy, Sperg, Principal Goodvibes, Eleanor Butterbean, Eris, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, Cerberus, Milkshakes & General Skarr. *I Am Weasel: I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon & Loulabelle *Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo, Mommy Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl Chryniszzwics, Pops, Master Hamma & Jungle Boy. *Mike, Lu and Og: Mike, Lu & Og. *Powerpuffgirls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Mrs. Keane, Mitch Michelson, students of Pokey Oaks, Bunny's ghost, Powerpuff Dynamo (cameo in the prop room), Bullet, Robin, Twiggy, Narrator, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Butch and Boomer), Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Gangreen Gang, Femme Fatale, Abracadaver, Roach Coach, Broccoloids, The Boogie Man, The Smiths & the Fluffy Bunch. *Sheep in the Big City: Sheep, Swanky the Poodle, Farmer John, General Specific & Private Public. *Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Ranicorn, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, citizens of Candy Kingdom, Tree Trunks, Beemo, Neptr, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Choose Goose, Bee Princess, Breakfast Princess, Ghost Princess, Hotdog Princess, Muscle Princess, Wildberry Princess, Raggedy Princess, Skeleton Princess, Space Angel Princess, Slime Princess, Hunson Abadeer, Ash, Magic Man, Dr. Ice Cream, Dr. Princess, Lumpy Space King and Queen, Duke of Nuts, Duchess of Nuts, Earl of Lemonrab & The Lich. *Ben 10 trilogy: *Camp Lazlo: *Chowder: *Class of 3000: *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: *Generator Rex: *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: *Megas XLR: *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: *Regular Show: *Samurai Jack: *Amazing World of Gumball: *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: *Secret Saturdays: *Chop Socky Chooks: *Total Drama Island: *Bravest Warriors: *The High Fructose of The Annoying Orange: *Storm Hawks: Hanna-Barbera: *The Flintstones: *The Jetsons: *Scooby Doo: *Tom and Jerry: *Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound: *Quick Draw McGraw: *The Smurfs: *Magilla Gorilla: *Peter Potamus: *Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel: *Jonny Quest: *Space Ghost: *Wacky Races: *Top Cat: *Grape Ape: *Others: DC Comics: Superheroes: *Justice League: *Teen Titans: *Legion of Superheroes: *Green Lantern Corps: Supervillains: *Legion of Doom: *Sinestro Corps: *Red Lantern Corps: *Black Lantern Corps: Civilians/Others: *Civilians: *DC Comics Company: Universal Studios: *Woody Woodpecker series: *Jurrasic Park trilogy: *E.T.: *Jaws: Jaws/Bruce the Shark *The Mummy trilogy: *Universal Studios Monsters: *Land Before Time trilogy: *American Tail trilogy: *Balto trilogy: *Van Helsing: *Curious George: *Back to the Future: *Casper: *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: *Barbie series: *Charlotte's Web: *Hop: *The Chronicles of Riddick: *The Lorax: *The Little Engine That Could: *Despicable Me: *Universal Studios Company: Co-owned with Universal Studios: DreamWorks: *Shrek trilogy: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss N' Boots, Shrek's kids, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Pinnochio, Magic Mirror, Gingy, *Antz: *Shark Tale: *Madagascar trilogy: *Over the Hedge: *Bee Movie: *Kung Fu Panda trilogy: *Monsters Vs Aliens: *Rise of the Guardians: *Joseph: Prince of Dreams: Joseph, Jacob, Joseph's brothers, Pothipar *The Prince of Egypt:Moses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Huy and Hotep, Pharaoh Seti & Pharaoh Ramses. *The Road to El Dorado: *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: *MegaMind: *DreamWorks Company: Fox Animation Studios: *The Simpsons: *Family Guy: *American Dad: *The Cleveland Show: *Bob's Burger: *The Critic: *The King of the Hill: *Futurama: *The PJs: *Sit Down, Shut Up: *Alien Gregory: *Napoleon Dynamite: *Anastasia: *Bartok the Magnificent: *Titan A.E.: *Ice Age trilogy: *Robots: *Horton Hears a Who: *Rio: *Monkeybone: Monkeybone. *Mantastic Mr. Fox: *Diary of A Wimpy Kid: *Epic: *The Walking Dead: *Star Wars Old Empire trilogy: *Star Wars New Empire trilogy: Nickelodeon: *Rugrats trilogy/All Grown Up: *The Ren and Stimpy Show: *Rocko's Modern Life: *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: *KaBlam: *Hey Arnold!: *The Angry Beavers: *Oh Yeah! Cartoons: *The Wild Thornberries: *Rocket Power: *Pelswick: *As Told By Ginger: *Invader Zim: *ChalkZone: *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius/Planet Sheen: *My Life As A Teenage Robot: *Danny Phantom: *The X's: *Mr. Meaty: *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: *Wayside: *Tak and the Power of Juju: *Back at the Barnyard: *The Mighty B!: *Spongebob Squarepants: *The Fairly Odd Parents: *Fanboy and Chum Chum: *T.U.F.F. Puppy: *Avatar trilogy: *Robot and Monster: *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: *Oswald: *Blue's Clue's: *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: *The Backyardigans: *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: *Ni Hao, Kai Lan: *Kappa Mikey: *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: *Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!: *Wonder Pets: *Yo Gabba Gabba!: *Bubble Guppies: *Team Umizoomi: *iCarly: *Fred: The Show: Fred Figglehorn. *H20: Just Add Water: Jetix: *Chaotic: *Cubix: Robots for Everyone: *Class of the Titans: *Goosebumps trilogy: *Grossoloy: *Jackie Chan Adventures: *Jimmy Two Shoes: *Kid Vs Kat: *Pinky and Brain: *Sabrina: The Animated Series: *WordGirl: *W.I.T.C.H.: *Ying Yang Yo: Hasbro: *Transformers trilogy: **Autobots: **Decepticons: **Humans: **Maximals: **Predacons: **Minicons: **Others: *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: *G.I. Joe: **G.I. Joe: **Cobra: *Monpoly: *Ghostbusters: *Star Trek: Famous Studios: *Casper Series: *Popeye Series: *Little Lulu: Dark Horse Comics: *Hellboy: *Aliens Vs Predator trilogy: *The Mask: The Mask. *Sin City: *300: Malaysian Animation: *Upin and Ipin: *BoBoiBoy: Tatsunoko: *Gatchaman: *Yatterman: *Casshern Sins: *Karas: *The Genie Family: *Ippatsuman: *Gold Lightan: *Tekkaman Blade: Other Known cartoon series: *Betty Boop: Betty Boop *Felix the Cat: Felix the Cat *Winx Club: *Totally Spies: *Dinosaucers: *Rock-a-Doodle: *Thumbelina: *Swan Princess: *Ferngully: *The Last Unicorn: *ThunderCats: *Rock and Rule: *Fire and Ice: *Flight of the Dragons: *The Pagemaster: *Once Upon a Forest: *Help! I'm a Fish: *Cool World: Holly Would Animes: Popular Anime: *Naruto trilogy: *Dragonball trilogy: *Bleach trilogy: *One Piece trilogy: *Beelzebub: *Hunter x Hunter: *Hamtaro: *Neon Genesis Evangelion: *Vampire Knight: *Aquarion: *Gundam trilogy: *Cyborg 009: *Shaman King: *Slayers: *Pretty Cure: *Gin Tama: *Card Captor Sakura: *Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo: *Inazuma Eleven: *Jewel Pets: *Clannad: *Cowboy Bebop: *Death Note: *Elfen Lied: *Doraemon: *Fruits Basket: *Full Metal Alchemist: *Galaxy Angels: *Pani Pony Dash!: *Ghost in the Shell: *Hellsing: *Lucky Star: *Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: *Negima: *Ranma 1/2: *Sailor Moon trilogy: *Shugo Chara: *Soul Eater: *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku,Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Akita Neru, Yowane Haru, Tako Luka, the celery & Calne Ca. *Fist of the North Star: *Inuyasha: *Ouran High School Host Club: *Love Hina: *Rosario + Vampire: *Blood+: *D. Gray Man: *Trinity Blood: *Deadman Wonderland: *Vampire Hunter D: *Azumanga Daioh: *GoDannar: *Busou Renkin: *Gurren Laggann: *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: *Full Metal Panic: *Angel Beats: *K-ON!: Yui Hirasawa , Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki & Azusa Nakano *Infinte Stratos: *Vanguard: *Captain Tsubasa: *Tsubasa Chrolnicles: *Fate trilogy: *Deko Boko: *XXX Holic: *Ah! My Goddess: *You're Under Arrest!: *Golgo 13: *Katekyo Hitam Reborn!: *Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha: *Persona trilogy: *Rozen Maiden: *Zatch Bell: *Yu Yu Hakusho (Ghost Fighter in Filipino version): *Flame of Recca: *Tengou Tenge: *Samurai X: *Chobits: *Bakugan trilogy: *Black Rock Shooter: *Code Geass: *Zoids trilogy: *Tokyo Mew Mew: *Keroro Gunsou: *Pichi Pichi Pitch: *Monster Rancher: *Umineko: *Queen's Blade: *Ikki Tousen: *To Love Ru: *Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls: *Moetan: *Ladies Vs Butlers: *Dirty Pair: *Seikon no Qwaser: *Lupin the Third trilogy: *High School DxD: *High School of the Dead: *Sekirei: *Freezing: *Afro Samurai: *Kamen no Stigma: *Mai Hime: *D.N. Angel: *Kaleido Star: *My Bride is a Mermaid: *Princess Ressurection: *Tears to Tiara: *Da Capo: *Soul Link: *To Heart: *Lovely Detective Labrynth: *Mythical Detective Loki: *Special A: *Super Gals: *Toradora!: *Magical Canan: *Yakitate!! Japan: *Duel Masters: *Najica Blitz Tactics: *Golden Boy: *Ninja Girls: *Asobi Iku Yo!: *Bubu Chacha: *Sora No Otoshimono: Hentai: *La Blue Girl: *Angel Blade: *Angelium: *Twin Angels: *Sora No Iro Mizu No Iro: *Princess Elufina: *Futari Ecchi: *One Thousand and One Night: *Aki Sora: *Nozoki Ana: *Sundome: *Akiba Girls: *Alien from the Darkness: The Alien. *Beat Angel Escalayer: *Resort Boin: *Cream Lemon: *Jiburiru Devil Angel: *Bible Black: *Night Shift Nurses: *Sensitive Pornograph: *Twin Angels: *Taboo Charmin Mother: *Viper GTS: *Slave Doll: *Renketsu Houshiki: *Princess 69: Midnight Gymnastics: *Hatsu Inu: *Demon Beast Invasion: *Dokyuusei: *Slutty Princess Diaries: *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie: Suvia & Sigurd. *Sex Warrior Pudding: *15 Bishoujo Hyouryuuki: *69 Pink Riders: *Black Gate: *Sexfriend: *Mahou Shoujo Elena: *Mizuki Kanojo: *Bizzare Cage: *Black Widow: *Bride of Darkness: *Saimin Jutsu: *Lingerlies Office: *Handle with Care: *Hardcore Hospital: *Perverted Thomas: *Phantom Hunter: *Princess Lover: *Keshika Lunch: *Kakyuusei: Sentai Series: *Power Rangers trilogy: *Ultraman trilogy: *Masked Rider trilogy: Video Games: Namco: *Pacman trilogy: *Dig Dug: *Tekken trilogy: *Soulcalibur trilogy: *InFamous trilogy: Cole McGrath. *Dinosaur King: *Time Crisis trilogy: *The Legend of Valkyrie: *Wonder Momo: *Bravoman: *The Tower of Druaga: *Klonoa: *Burning Force: *Xenosaga trilogy: *The Genji and the Heike Clans: *Tales of Destiny: *Baraduke: *Pangya!: *Together Everywhere!: Toro Inoue & Kuro. Capcom: *Street Fighter trilogy: *Megaman trilogy: *Darkstalkers trilogy: *Resident Evil trilogy: *Devil May Cry trilogy: *Bionic Commando: *Okami: *Onimusha: *Dino Crisis: *Viewtiful Joe trilogy: *Rival Schools: *Ace Attorney: *Dead Rising: *Strider: *Ghost n' Goblins: *Cyberbots: *Captain Commando: *Final Fight trilogy: *Marvel Vs Capcom trilogy: *Namco X Capcom: *Three Wonders: Lou, Siva, Sena, Moeban, Gaia & Lar. *Full Metal Madness: *Forgotten Worlds: *Legendary Wings: Michelle Heart. *Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Saki Omokane. *Capcom World: Pure and Fur. *Lost Planet: *Eye of the Beholder: Beholder (Wreck-It-Ralph version) SNK: *King of Fighters/Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting trilogy: *Psycho Soldier: *Athena: Athena. *Samurai Showdown: *Metal Slug: *King of the Monsters: *Super SIdekicks: *World Heroes: *Aggresors of Dark Kombat: *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum: *Voltage Fighter Gowkaizer!: *Savage Reign: Nintendo: *Super Mario Bros trilogy: *Duck Hunt: *The Legend of Zelda trilogy: *F-Zero trilogy: *Star Fox: *Ice Climber: *Fire Emblem: *Pokemon trilogy: *Earthbound: *Game and Watch: *Pikmin: *Kid Icarus: *Metroid: *Kirby trilogy: Arc System Works: *Guilty Gear trilogy: *Blazblue trilogy: Rockstar Games: *GTA trilogy: Sega: *Sonic the Hedgehog trilogy: *House of the Dead trilogy: *Cyborg Justice: *Altered Beast: Neff (Wreck-It-Ralph version) *Shining Force: Mishaela (Wreck-It-Ralph version) Konami: *Metal Gear trilogy: *Dance Dance Revolution: *Castlevannia trilogy: *Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden trilogy: *Fatal Frame: *Warriors Orochi: PopCap Games: *Bookworm tirlogy: *Plants vs Zombies: *Insaniquarium: Midway Games: *Mortal Kombat trilogy: Square Enix: Ubisoft: *Assasin's Creed trilogy: *Rayman trilogy: Valve Corporation: *Half-Life trilogy: *Left 4 Dead trilogy: *Team Fortress trilogy: Rovio Entertainment: *Angry Birds trilogy: Sony Computer Entertainment and Others: *Killzone: *Starhawk: *Fat Princess: *Jak and Daxter: *Gravity Rush: *God of War trilogy: *Heavenly Sword: *Call of Duty: *Ratchet and Clank: *MediEvil: *Sly Cooper: *Uncharted: *Ape Escape: *Twisted Metal: *Little Big Planet: Sackboy *Diablo: Diablo Movies: Horror Movies: *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger. *Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees & Pamela Voorhees' ghost. *Halloween: Michael Myers. *Hellraiser: Pinhead. *Child's Play: Chucky, Glen, Tiffany & Andy Barclay. *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Leatherface. *Piranha: Megapiranhas/Prehistoric Piranhas & Mutant Piranhas. *Smiley: Smiley. *Orphan: Leena Klamer. *Dead Silence: Mary Shaw. *Saw trilogy: Jigsaw & Billy the Puppet. *Poltergeist: Reverend Henry Kane. *The Exorcist: Pazuzu, Regan McNeil, Father Damien Karras & Father Lankester Merlin. *The Omen: Damien Thorn. *The Ring: Sadako Yamamura. *The Grudge: Kayako Saeki & Toshio Saeki. *It's Alive: The Davis Baby. *Psycho: Norman Bates. *Puppet Master: Blade. *Jennifer's Body: Jennifer Check. *Fright Night: Jerry Dandrige. *Jeepers Creepers: Creeper. *Hannibal trilogy: Hannibal Lecter. *Pumpkinhead trilogy: Pumpkinhead. *Trick R' Treat: Sam. *Beetlejuice: Beetlejuice. *When a Stranger Calls: The Stranger. *Sweeny Todd: Sweeny Todd. *Carrie: Carrie White. *The Scream: Ghostface(played by any of the guest). *Toho Studios: *King Kong: King Kong. Movies based from novels: *Twilight saga: *Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen. *Lord of the Rings trilogy: Internet Characters: *M.U.G.E.N characters: *Internet meme/Youtube Poop characters: Others: *Alternate M.A.D. Universe: *Edward: Edward Lester G. Herrera, Edward's Pokemon, Haruna Michizuka, Sexy, Dreadwing, Overcast, Edwardist, Carlo S. Prindiana, Gabriel De Guzman, Jacob De Vega, Erick Suan & Sherlyn P. Donato the demoness. *Real-life characters: